


Harry/Uma Prompt Fics

by mpmottley



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmottley/pseuds/mpmottley
Summary: A collection of Harry/Uma and Harry/Uma/Gil fics that came from prompts on tumblr.1. Keep Breathing- Harry Gets a Tattoo, H/U/G.2. Better Together-  Uma and her crew celebrate with a bonfire. H/U/G.3. Gently- Harry and Gil help Uma take down her braids, H/U/G.4. Blue Dress- Harry and Uma take dance lessons, H/U.5. Or Not- High School AU, H/U.6. Happy Birthday- The crew celebrates Uma's birthday, H/U.7. Blue, Red, and Yellow- Soulmates Au where you don't see color until you meet your soulmate. H/U/G8. Small, Sloped, and Blocky- Soulmates Au where the first words are tattooed. H/U/G9. Pickup- Seven times Harry flirted with Uma and one time she flirted back. H/U10. PIckup Pt2- The moment when Uma gives into Harry's affection. H/U11. Weather- Harry has a lonely moment. H/U/G12. Don't Try So Hard- Gil sulks when Harry kicks him out of the Shoppe. H/U/G13. Celestial- Gil forces Harry and Uma to talk about their relationship. H/U/G14. Alone- Harry, Gil, and Uma find out about the core four leaving. H/U/G15. Everything- Uma rants to Harry about Mal. H/U





	1. Keep Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a new tattoo.

Harry took a very deep breath in and out through his nose, his eyes shut. He was laying on his side on a wooden table covered with a thin sheet of blue fabric. Shirtless, with his hands wrapped around one of Uma’s and held at eye level, his expression could have been mistaken for serenity instead of tension. Uma offered a reassuring squeeze of his hand and forced a smile “You okay?” She offered plainly. He opened his eyes and made eye contact,

“Hmm. I’ll manage.” He spoke softly, trying to smile. The upturned corner of his lips turned downward and he closed his eyes again. The tinny buzz of the tattoo gun seemed to scream around the shop. “I feel like my whole chest is buzzing.” He admitted.

“Keep breathing. You’re almost done.” She noted, craning her neck to look at the fresh ink on his ribcage. Harry hummed in acknowledgement but gripped her hand tighter.

“Hurts more than the last time.” he offered as a plea, as if she could make it end sooner. She sighed and tried to lend him some of her patience.

“You knew it would. Don’t tell me that you can’t handle it now, it’s too late.” She laughed slightly.

“Ten more minutes,” mumbled the pirate doing the work, distant in concentration. “You sure you trust what she told me to do?” He checked. Uma had asked for a modification to Harry’s chosen art.

“Yeah.” He affirmed, making eye contact with his captain again and flashing the smallest of forced smiles. He laid in silence for the remainder of the work, breathing slowly. When he was finally finished, he sat up gingerly and took the offered broken handheld mirror. He raised his right arm above his head and inspected the work. The blue-gray ink revealed a set of gills right along his protruding ribs, the uppermost and longest with a small heart hanging off the end of it. He gazed in astonishment. Uma’s hand on his knee reassuring him, “I should have told him. What if he thinks it’s odd?” Harry begged uncharacteristically

“Have you met Gil?” Uma laughed, “I’m sure he’s gonna love it. He likes the ones you already have,” She raised a suggestive eyebrow, making Harry think of open mouthed kisses on his hip and gentle finger tips on his shoulder. She seemed to sense his trail of thought and tried to catch his attention again, “Come on, lets go show you off.” She whispered, leading him from the shop.


	2. Better Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew has a celebrating Bonfire, Uma considers Harry and Gil's relationship without her.

Uma chanced a soft smile from her place sitting on a moss covered log at the edge of the Isle’s dense forest. She was far enough from her riled up crew and the glow of the growing fire that surely nobody would notice her affectionate gaze toward Gil and Harry. The two boys were chasing each other around the beach, barefoot in the dirt mixed sand and glowing in the last fragments on sunset shining on the west side of the isle. Every once in a while they’d manage to grab the other and pull them down to the ground, laughing and wrestling with each other. It was something she didn’t really like to think about; the idea that they each had different relationships when one of the three of them wasn’t around. Gil and Harry had a roughhousing, playful air between them when she wasn’t there, and she wondered if they preferred it that way.

The narrowness of the beach before it receded into wood made it so that the boys already had sand sticking to them up to their knees, because of how often that had accidentally splashed into the shoreline. Uma watched as they continued to goof off, and noticed how careful Harry was to not hook Gil, even if Gil didn’t make an effort to protect himself. The blond lunged at Harry, who raised his left hand instinctively, and caught him around the waist, sending them both tumbling down  _again_ , though this time into the rising surf. Water washed over them and Harry tensed to keep his head out of the water.

Gil pulled himself off of Harry, grinning with triumph and offered a hand to pull his friend up. Harry took it and hopped up, though he was dripping wet. They faced each other and Harry grimaced, “You’ll pay for that.” He promised, and lurched toward Gil. Gil ran around the fire and Harry perused, tackling him just in front of Uma. Gil’s back impacted the sand hard, and Harry landed on top of him. The first mate looked up at Uma and grinned at her observation. He kissed Gil, knowing he was giving his captain a show, at first forcefully but giving way to tenderness and desire. HIs teeth pulled at Gil’s lower lip and Gil relaxed at the unexpected affection.

Uma’s expression of pleasure dropped at being excluded; she knew Harry was teasing her. She knew that he knew how livid it made her. He knew she wouldn’t be able to sit by and watch as Harry’s teasing faded into lust. When Harry shifted to straddle Gil and push their hips together, it was her last straw. She thrust herself up off the log and marched the few steps over to the boys, “That’s enough.” She barked, though smiling. Harry broke his mouth away from the blonde’s and gazed up at her with a lewd smirk and stood,

“Aw, Uma…” he mused , standing and strolling toward her with sand sticking to his wet clothes and skin. She backed away,

“Harry, do  _not.”_ she warned, knowing his intent.

“Don’t what?” Harry grinned, not relenting. He walked slowly, giving her time to evade. Gil caught on and joined him, a step behind. Uma began to back away,

“I swear if you guys get me muddy and sandy you will regret–” She was cut off when Harry scooped her up around the waist and lifted her off of the ground, holding her close enough that his chin was  grazing her sternum and he was laughing. Sand from his chest and shoulders was definitely rubbing off onto her and she rolled her eyes. “Harry, stop!” she demanded, though half-heartedly through a laugh. He wouldn’t relent though and carried her over to where the waves washed over his sandy feet. She continued to squirm and laugh, calling out nearby crew members to save her, but none would challenge Harry. She put her hands on Harry’s shoulders and pushed away from him, trying to loosen his grip.

Uma’s struggle caused Harry to stumble slightly before losing his grip and letting her splash into the water. She formed a glare almost before her boots were sent to their waterlogged doom. “Harry, my boots!” She yelped, running from the waves.

“I’ll get'ya new ones.” He promised, grabbing for her hand with a smile like candy. He yanked her toward him somewhat forcefully, and she stumbled until their chests were touching. He kissed her, unashamed, right in front of the crew. Uma pushed him away gently, but he wasn’t having it, “Oh, come  _on_ , Uma! Everyone here knows you and trusts you to be our captain!”

“And fears you… just a little bit.” Gil added quickly. Harry glared at him and he shrugged apologetically.

“Point is, just have fun! This is supposed to be a party!”

“Yeah, you don’t have to sit and watch us all the time, we’re not going to think any less of you for having fun.” Gil admitted, grabbing her other hand in a strong grip.

“I  _am_  having fun.” She told them indignantly.

“How is sitting on a log having fun?” Gil snorted, Harry grinned and gestured to Gil in agreement. Uma sighed, not used to being pushed to talking about her feelings,

“I like watching you two have fun.” The two watched her patiently, waiting for the exception, but it never came. Harry studied her expression, then looked at Gil, and then it dawned on him,

“You’re jealous.” he looked a little surprised, but sure of his answer.

“No! I am  _not_  jealous of your relationship with each other.”

“Oh-ho!” Harry gasped, “I didn’t say what you were jealous of.” He smiled in triumph. Uma Frowned,

“No, I didn’t mean–”

“Uma.” Gil cut in, The three were standing in a triangle, just out reach of the waves, “It’s not like we like each other more than you or anything.” he took up bother her hands and bent his knees to be more on her level. Harry watched, knowing Gil was better the bringing out the soft side of Uma

“No, I didn’t think you did, I just think that you guys have…a  _different_ relationship when I’m not there.” She shrugged, feeling now defensive. Harry knew it was his moment,

“Ah, that’s because when you’re with us, we’d rather give  _you_  our attention.” He smirked and put his hands on her waist, leaning close with an adoring gaze.

“Boys…” She rolled her eyes at the attention, feeling more like her assured self,  "Go enjoy the fire.“ She pushed Harry away and Gil didn’t need the force. Harry pouted and Gil found his place at the other teen’s side, but they both accepted their orders. Harry turned, but looked back over his shoulder with a wink. Uma watched and offered a small smile in return. No matter what the boys preferred, she preferred them both any day.


	3. Gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil and Harry help Uma take down her braids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to the inspiration for this post, tumblr user @katherene, who also helped me to understand the finer points of Uma's hairstlye.

Gil walked into the captain’s quarters with no hesitation, “Hey, Uma we’ve been–” He silenced his statement when he saw Uma, perched on the edge of her bed, impatiently using a tail comb to undo her braids. They’d already been cut nearer to her natural length, and a few of them had been converted back to her natural medium brown curls, but Uma had a look of complete frustration on her face. When she saw the ray of sunshine that was Gil, she dropped her hands defeatedly.

“These braids looked damn awesome, but I hate having to do this.” She sighed, stretching her back, “What do you need, Gil?”

“Um, well I knew but the rest of the crew didn’t know where you were and– can I help?” Gil didn’t like seeing his captain or anyone in such a distressed state. He approached and sat down next to her, kicking off his boots. She opened her mouth to refuse, but then thought it over, “You’ll have to teach me how, though.” Gil smiled enthusiastically.  She relented and instructed him on how to carefully unbraid and remove the extensions, constantly reminding him to be gentle. Soon enough, she was laying with her head in Gil’s lap as he patiently did as told. Gil hadn’t made much progress when Harry entered, dropping a fistful of cash into the wooden box on the shabby dresser.

“Hey, I coulda helped.” he pouted, approaching the two and sitting next to Gil.

“Harry, I’ve been at this for an hour now.” Uma groaned, working her way through one of the braids near her forehead. Harry leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and took up place next to Gil, treading his fingers through one of the braids just as Gil did.

Uma sighed with the attention as late afternoon sunlight forced its way through the dingy windows. She relaxed and stopped working on herself, closing her eyes. She offered up her solitary comb to Gil, who took it gratefully since his fingers weren’t quite as deft as his friends’. Distantly, the creaking of the slight rock of the ship and the crew’s voices blended with the sound of water lapping at the hull. She reached her now free hand up to rest on Harry’s thigh in an effort to give him the attention he craved and he sighed; she could hear the smile on his face.

An hour or two and one hair washing and detangling later, Uma plopped back on the bed, forcing herself into the space between the two already partially snoozing boys and stretched as they both immediately responded to her presence. Harry held her hand and Gil curling around her back, always the overly affectionate of the three.


	4. Blue Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Uma take dance lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to tumblr user @namelessgirl-angel for the prompt!

“Straighten your back Harry.” Doug offered, watching Harry slowly move through the dance steps with Uma in his arms. “You guys are looking really good, just a few little things to work on before next weekend.” he smiled. Harry rolled his eyes briefly and Uma laughed, a sound that Harry had come to associate with his own happiness.

Harry gazed at her quietly, appreciating the few inches her heels gave her to make their height difference less dramatic. These lessons were always a nice reverie from how hectic the last month or so had been. Aukai was becoming quite a handful of a toddler, and while Uma was working, Harry had been pulling his hair out while trying to father him and tie up details of the wedding. He tried to block out everything else but Uma, and the dress the color of his eyes that she didn’t know he’d seen. It wasn’t hard to imagine her in that ridiculously slow walk toward him, a bouquet of white lilies in her hand as Kai held her other gently.

He imagined her gown trailing as he spun her in Doug’s studio and couldn’t help but beam in anticipation. “What are you so giddy about?” Uma frowned slightly,

“You, as always.” He offered, and she took the adoration wholeheartedly.


	5. Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Harry/Uma High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr user @agirlnamednick

Harry strolled into his advisory room and dropped his backpack on the lab table he shared with Gil, his baseball glove sticking out of the smaller front pocket, as usual. Uma came over from her own assigned seat and sat up on the table next to him, “Jonas left the algebra homework answers for you.” She muttered, handing him a few sheets of notebook paper. Harry took them quickly and pulled out his own battered notebook, quickly copying down the notes. “You know, one day you’re going to actually have to take the exam.” She offered, Harry looked up at her like she was his world,

“Yeah and I’ll jus’ cheat. Easy.” he shrugged as the morning announcements came on the TV at the head of the classroom. Harry didn’t look up until Uma scoffed at Mal, the lavender haired class vice-president and her boyfriend, the class president Ben. They were over-enthusiastically reading off various school information- club gathering for the afternoon, sports practice locations, drama club performances, and of course the cheesy quote of the day, and Ben’s always conclusion ’ _Make it a great day or not, the choice is yours!’_

Uma rolled her eyes, “Posers.” She grumbled, grabbing one of the sheets of paper form Harry and crumbling it into a ball to toss at the TV. The teacher didn’t look up from the papers he was grading. Harry glanced up

“Traitors.” He confirmed “Just turned their back on us as soon as the election was over.”

“Who said that you weren’t responsible enough to be in SGA.” Gil expanded on the complaint. Uma glared at him immediately.

“Listen, who needs them? Let them go and run the school for all we care, at least we have friends.”

“Who needs friend when you can have that kind of power over the school?!” Uma barked, jumping off the desk. Harry stood up after her and grabbed her hand,

“Because while they’re off trying to run the show, you and I will be dancing all night at Homecoming and partying after.” He reasoned with an earnest smile. “And that’s more than enough for me.” he sighed.

——

Harry had Ben cornered, smirk wise on his face as he craned over the other teen in the Hallway, “The Prez come to slum it with his people, eh?” He hissed. Ben didn’t answer, only leveled an impassive look at Harry.

“Give it a rest, Harry.” Uma offered, plastic cup in hand.

“I thought we were gonna show him–”

“Just wait to see if she shows up first.” Uma suggested, “Go.”

“I give it twenty minutes.” Harry sighed, planting a quick peck on Uma’s cheek and taking her offered drink before wandering off in search of Gil.

“Uma, I get it.”

“Oh you get it? You get that you’ve literally changed nothing since you two became Class council in freshman year?”

“Listen if it’s a voice you want, I can give it to you, but that’s no reason to trap me here at some stupid party I didn’t want to come to.”

“Funny how you want to give anyone an opinion now you need help.”

“It’s  _just_  a fundraiser. I would ask your mother to cater myself but I have a felling she’d be more inclined to serve the interests of her own daughter.”


	6. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew celebrates Uma's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: underage drinking. They’re pirates with no adult supervision. Be a better person than them and be responsible.

Uma  _giggled_  until it turned into a hearty and joyful laugh. Her lips, pressing to Harry’s temple, then his cheek, then his neck, and dragging along his collar sloppily. She wasn’t drunk, but she was definitely on her way. Inebriation, she thought, did not suit her, but she enjoyed the time not having to be in charge. Harry laughed too, enjoying the rare moment of her outward affection. As her lips reached his neck he squirmed with arousal and ticklishness, his grin wide as it could be as she leaned on in him in her instability. She was threatening his balance on the wooden chair. “Happy Birthday, darling.” He whispered, quite tipsy himself as he wrapped an arm around her slim waist.

Uma smiled and her lips finally found Harry’s, to the admiration of the crew. It meant a lot to her that the crew supported her happiness, though she’d never admit it.        "A Toast!“ Gil called, interrupting Harry and Uma’s moment, “To our captain!” He elaborated, holding his own dingy half-empty bottle high above his head; the crew cheered.

Harry  pulled Uma to sit in his lap and used his free hand to turn her shin toward him, “To my captain.” He whispered, kissing her again.


	7. Blue, Red,and Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is black and white, until you meet your soulmate(s).

Harry was young when he first saw the color blue. Of course, the concept was entirely foreign and confusing to him, because his world had just changed immensely and he didn't know why or what it even _was._ He knew he should keep quiet. His father didn't like to be bothered, and he'd seen enough kids his age on the Isle all but abandoned by their parents. At seven years old, he still tailed around with his father, holding little CJ's hand to keep her from running off. His father had no patience for him at all, and Harry thought maybe he used it all up on Harriet.

So, when Harry laid his gaze on the little girl with dark skin and dark eyes and braids that looked in a way he didn't know the word for, but matched the sky and almost matched the sea, he didn't mention what he didn't understand. He simply turned his eyes upward and thought of her.

"Dad, when are we gonna see that girl again?" Harry chanced an inquiry one day. His father glanced at him, in a fair mood,

"What are you whining about?"

"The girl with the braids. When we went to that place that had fish?"

"Ursula's brat?" Hook muttered, "Hopefully never, after what her mother has done. _Your_ mother liked the witch, can you believe that?"

Harry didn't know what his father meant.

"I liked her hair." Harry mused thoughtfully, smiling.

"Out of my sight." Hook growled at the sight of his son's joy, "Until you can learn to look like a proper pirate." he pushed Harry toward the door and slammed it in the child's face.

\------

It didn't make sense, until Harry was twelve. When he was twelve, he started to grow, and grow quickly. His father had no use for a boy that was fast approaching his own height and could no longer squirrel into tight spaces to snitch a few measly treasures to add to his coffers. By the time fall rolled around, Harry's father hadn't talked to him in months, and Harry was more than enjoying his freedom. He'd taken run of the Isle, or at least the west side where the pirates reigned, separated from Maleficent's larger territory by the poisonous forest.

It didn't take long, however, for Harry to learn how little occupation there was for the children of the Isle. School was the occupation of choice, because the only other real choice was delinquency, so most spent half of their day doing each. Serpent Prep reeled him in by preying on his boredom.

"Hi! I'm Gil!" chirped an overly enthusiastic boy, and Harry looked up from his list of classes. His world reeled. It was the other boy's hair he noticed at first, like it was glowing even under the dim school lights as it waved around his face. Harry couldn't do anything but stare at the way Gil's eyes became more… something, and the way his skin looked so… "Are you okay?" Gil looked blatantly confused for a moment, then went slack jawed, "Your _eyes_." he gasped in awe. The two stared eye contact for an undetermined amount of time until the bell rang, which snapped them both out of their reverie. Gil was the first to return to normalcy, "This must be the thing!"

"The thing?" Harry asked with slight disdain, his normal attitude of distance resumed.

"Yeah!" Gil's enthusiasm grated Harry, "My brothers told me about it. they said when you meet the person you're supposed to love then everything you look at looks different!" Harry eyed him skeptically,

"You're not too bright are you?" he offered; Gil's demeanor changed  immediately,

"That’s what my brothers say… and my dad." He looked desperately sad. Harry watched him,

"My name is Harry Hook."

\-----

Harry's brow furrowed, "Hey I met you once!" He yelped. The noises of the other kids in the cafeteria blended into a cacophony of static noise. The girl slammed her tray down on the table and collapsed onto the bench next to Gil,

"Yeah, I know." She scoffed. She didn't elaborate as she began to pick at her lunch.

"Uh. Hi. I'm Gil!" Chirped the boy who'd filled the role of Harry's best friend. The girl with dark skin, who Harry only knew as the kid of Ursula, was one of the most pretty people Harry had ever seen. Last time he'd seen her, he didn't remember her skin looking so _magical_. He wanted to touch it. She looked at Gil, and Harry could see that she was sharing a moment with Gil similar to  the one he'd shared with Gil just a few days before.

"This doesn't make any sense." The girl spoke, frustrated. Both boys gave her their undivided attention. "It's not supposed to happen like this." She leveled. Neither understood what she meant. "It's supposed to be one, not two?" She offered. Still, neither understood. She sighed at their vacancy and rolled her eyes.

\-----

Harry always smiled when he looked at them. He knew now, he _understood_ what they meant, what they were to him.

"Gil, you wanna quit choking down yolks and get with the program?!" She barked, and Harry closed in. He had constantly reminded Gil of treading too close to the fire that was Uma's temper. Suddenly, Uma's hand was on his arm in defense. He had always known that Uma, Gil, and himself were all on the same page, but he'd always been wary of Gil and Uma's relationship. All it took was Uma's patience to change his perception. He knew that she understood, and that while she was icy toward Gil, she would never even glance toward dislike of the blonde boy.

The urge to lean in and kiss her was nearly overwhelming, but then she was talking to him; " _What's my name?_ " she begged, needing Harry's example of devotion. He dragged his hat toward his heart, and bent his knees in pure devotion ,

"Uma." He begged of the force of nature he now knew to be his soul mate, his lips dripping love, lust, worship, and everything in between. He tried not to flinch when her gaze was no longer on him, but on Gil. When Gil spoke, it drew Harry in, starved of touch and affection; he had to look away. Then, Uma was dancing, and Gil was in obedience, and Harry, well, Harry was in heaven.

 


	8. Small, Sloped, and Blocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is born with a soulmark; the first words your soulmate says to you in the first place they touch you. Harry, Gil,, and Uma are different.

Harry couldn't remember anyone ever seeing him shirtless in his life, and he preferred it that way. He knew that if anyone saw the words there, it would be the end of him. He occupied a position of moderate fear and animosity around the Isle, thanks to his father. But, while the tiny scrawl on his forearm was out for everyone to see, _nobody_ had more than one soulmark. Well, nobody that Harry knew at least. He hadn't even told Gil, his best friend since he started school, the boy with Harry's own handwriting on the side of his right hand.

_"I don't think that's right." Gil mused, peering over at Harry's worksheet, placing his hand on Harry's forearm. His finger tips brushed Harry's soulmark and he held his breath, wondering if Gil knew what had just struck him._

_"I don't need your help." Harry grumbled, pulling away and staring at Gil's hand. There, on the side of it running from his wrist to his pinky, were those exact words in the neatly crowded sloped penmanship that Harry had developed. The concept then seemed to dawn on Gil and he hastily grabbed for Harry's arm, turning it palm up to see the tiny lettering. Harry tilted his head, "Is your handwriting really that small?"_

Since that day just over a year ago, Harry and Gil had flirted with the idea of moving past friendship; lingering hand holds at school and holding each other late at night after their fathers had done their worst, mixed in with the occasional peck on the cheek. Sometimes Harry wondered if it was this difficult for other people he'd found their mates. Did they love each other instantly? Sure, Harry _loved_ Gil, but it's not like Gil was his boyfriend.

So Gil had never even seen Harry without a shirt, and was completely oblivious to the lettering running along the slight curve on his right rib. There, in blocky, rushed, all capital letters, the defiant statement constantly mocked Harry.

\-----

Uma peered at herself in the dingy piece of mirror she'd found to keep in her bedroom. If the lettering that ran along her collar bone hadn't been in two completely different styles, she would have thought it was only one soul mark. As it was, on the right the words were small and rounded but on the left they were narrow and neat, and didn't match at all. She thought about how poetic it was that they were both questions, that they were both in the same spot, but how different the concepts were. As she mused on the idea, the same one she'd worried over so many times before, she dressed. She had to get out before her mother caught her and resigned her to the kitchen again. She tied her hair back away from her face and climbed out of her window above the shop front, whisking away to the docks.

As she climbed aboard one of the abandoned ships via a stray rope, she didn't think to watch her surroundings. She didn't notice she had company until she was helping herself to the contents of an old desk. Suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder, "I'm not sure you want to do that." came a male's heavily accented voice. She spun and locked eyes with a taller teen boy with maddened eyes, smirking

"And you're gonna stop me?" She laughed. She used her small stature to duck away from his hand and run, leaving him standing there in shock. She knew that he knew what had just happened, and she thought she felt the letters on her left collar searing hot on her skin, but it was probably just her imagination.

By the time he was looking over the railing in her wake, calling for her to stop, she was disappearing down an alley into the bazaar.

\-----

Gil would never tell anybody how much he loved having not one soulmark, but two. To him, it meant that there were two people in this world that were meant just for him, but that kind of sentimentality could get a boy killed on the Isle. That's why, when he first laid his hand on Harry's arm in math class more than a year ago, he feigned ignorance. Since everyone thought he was daft anyway, it wasn't really a stretch.

The truth was that ever since he was old enough to understand what a soulmark was, and what it _meant_ , he'd been waiting and searching. He looked at every single one that was visible on the other kids around him. Since Harry didn't hide the mark on his arm,  Gil saw it before the other teen had even sat down. It was his handwriting. He had been sure Harry would notice how tense he was, working up the courage to speak. Class had been nearly out before he hurried the statement out, and received the gift of Harry's annoyed response.

He didn't tell Harry about the words on his collar bone.

The first person to find out about his second soulmark was his older brother, who of course told his twin. Gil begged his brothers to keep it quiet, and in exchange for him _asking_ they sealed his fate. Soon, his father would know, and he wasn't going to be there when Gaston the First came after the son he'd already deemed pathetic and soft. When he made to leave quietly, his brothers weren't having it.

"Aww, baby brother's gonna cry!""Dad's gonna disown you, little baby!""Little Gil's just like his Mommy!"

And, yeah, they were right. Gil managed to make it out the front door before the tears fell. He ran, on autopilot as he headed for the docks and rubbing his eyes to hide his vulnerability. How was it that his brothers could take anything good and just destroy it? Why were the things that made him happy such a bad thing every time? His self deprecating thoughts made more tears threaten to come. Why couldn't he just man up like his father always demanded? Why couldn't he--

Gil's shoulder struck someone with enough force that they fell, and his mind immediately switched tracks "I'm sorry are you okay?!" he knew his own brawn could be out of control at times. He knelt down to help the person up and she glared at him,

"No thanks to you." She seethed, not taking his hand. There she was, his other soulmark. He watched as her fury subsided and she realized what was going on.

\-----

"You met us both within an hour of each other?" Gil was amazed. Harry looked angry,

"She was nicking stuff from the Lost Revenge."

"How was I supposed to know it would be you?" She sneered, looking unhappy, "I've never known anyone else that had two." The boys nodded. Gil sat cross legged on the deck of the ship, Uma was standing with her arms crossed, and Harry was perched on the railing, swaying forward and back. "So, you two have known each other for…?"

"One year, two months, and seventeen days." Gil perked up, knowing Harry had a vague idea but wasn't keen on numbers. Harry smiled thankfully. Uma looked at him quizzically,

"But who's keeping count, right?" he looked dejected,

"Leave 'im alone." Harry stated firmly. "So what happens now?"

"I like this ship." Uma said, looking around, "We could find a crew."

"What good is a crew if there's nowhere to sail?" Harry shrugged,

"One day, we'll find a way out of here." promised Uma, and Harry and Gil _knew_ she was right.


	9. Pickup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven times Harry flirted with Uma and one time she flirted back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post: https://whats-a-queen-without-a-king.tumblr.com/post/164720410430/huma-being-best-friends-kills-me-they-run-dice

"Oh, Fuck me." Uma groaned as she rounded the corner to the large sink to do dishes,  
"You don't even want me to buy you dinner first?" Harry offered, following her into the kitchen and grabbing a dingy apron off the hook. Uma rolled her eyes and laughed.  
\------  
"I look miserable." She mused, holding up the mirror shard from her dresser.  
"You look exquisite." Harry muttered from where he was counting the day's haul.  
"You aren't even looking, Harry."  
"Don't have to." He smirked, she groaned.  
\-----  
"Harry." Uma barked, he didn't answer, "Harry!" She called from above deck, her voice echoing down the narrow hall. She got to her feet and headed for her quarters, "Harry?"  
"If you keep yelling my name I'll have to hold what you say against you." He offered from behind her as he paraded up the gangplank. She shook her head at him in incredulity.  
\-----  
"Uma will you be my New Year Resolution?" Harry chuckled.  
"Sure, because you'll never do me anyway." She smirked back at her first mate,  
"Maybe, but I'll continue to hope that one day I will."  
"Oh my god, Harry."  
\------  
"Is there anything you'd change about me, Harry?" Uma mused, late on one slow night in the diner,  
"Mm-hm. Your last name."  
"What?"  
"Uma Hook sounds nice, dunnit?"  
\------  
"You goin' to make your rounds soon?" Uma inquired as she grabbed Harry's empty meal tray.  
"Yeah, was just about t'leave." He stood, "Hold this for me?" He asked. She looked up to see as grin on his face and his palm outstretched. She scoffed,  
"Damn that was smooth." she walked back to the kitchen smiling.  
\-----  
"Uma!" Harry fell into stride next to his Captain as she headed toward class. "Gil's brothers are throwing a party for Halloween. I bet we could go."  
"Halloween is for little kids, Harry."  
"I thought it could be fun. we could dress up."  
"And what are we gonna dress up as? It's not like there's a lot of options."  
"I dunno I thought I could go as your boyfriend." He smirked.  
"This whole conversation led up to that, didn't it?"  
"Might've."  
\-----  
"How much effort do y'think it would take to tear out the innards of someone's throat?" Harry mused, gazing at his hook. Uma dropped her fork and glared at him,  
"Harry, You put the hot in psychotic." she joked, "I also no longer want to eat." she decided, but Harry didn't hear. He caught her gaze and _his world tilted on its axis_.  
"Pardon?" He stuttered. Uma smirked,  
"I'm not going to repeat myself." she laughed.


	10. Pickup Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment when Uma finally gives into Harry's affection, from Uma's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post: https://whats-a-queen-without-a-king.tumblr.com/post/164720410430/huma-being-best-friends-kills-me-they-run-dice

Harry has always been at her side. He's so faithful to her she could nearly rely on his presence, and reliability on the Isle is a rarity. She knows that now that they were closer to being adults than to being children that their relationship was different from when they were little. However, even if pressed she couldn't pinpoint the moment when it changed. Or, more specifically, when Harry changed. Because, she's sure that Harry wasn't nearly as flirty when they were only seven.  
And honestly, the transition was so smooth for him that now, when he smiles and it thunders through every part of her, she can't do anything but laugh at him like she always has. When he smiles at her with sin in his eyes and it thrills her like it's dangerous she waves him off and shakes her head. When he stands too close and contact sets her world aflame, her instinct is to step away, and it terrifies her that she so easily does the exact opposite of what she fantasizes about.  
And then when she finally works up the gall to spit out one of those lines that are just part of Harry's language, she can see that he's listening and grasping for any thread that he can pull loose. But, no, she can't encourage him, even though the moment hangs in the air between them and he's looking at her like she's just saved his life.   
And maybe she has. Maybe, she's saved her own life.


	11. Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt on tumblr: Muse’s favorite place on the Isle and why

The weather was never favorable on the Isle. it was always too hot, too cold, too humid, too something. Harry never minded though, because if he really thought about it, it was all arbitrary. It was unfair, yes, and at the Beast’s design no less. However, he tried not to bother with things that he couldn’t change. He couldn’t change his past, he couldn’t take back what he’d done, and he certainly couldn’t change the way rumors had changed him in the eyes of others.

Harry stripped off his boots and jacket on the sand and carefully stepped onto the first cragged stone. He took his time, stepping over the gaps that filled and drained of the murky seawater that surrounded the Isle. He reached the end of the 100-or-so foot peninsula made of dark rocks and sat down, far enough from the end to avoid the salty sea spray from the wakes crashing. Here, he could stare out, through the barrier, to the forested shores of Auradon, dotted with castles and beaches. Here, he didn’t have to be ‘That Hook Kid’. Here, he wasn’t “Harriet’s brother” or that psychopath that killed another teenager.

Here, Harry knew who he was. He was loyal. He loved Uma and Gil. He was brave and honest. He had made mistakes, mistakes that haunted him, but he was more than that.

Because, for Gil and Uma, he’d have to be.


	12. Dont' Try So Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt on Tumblr: What is something your muse needs to face in order to continue growing as a person?

Gil dropped unceremoniously to the step and sighed. He wasn’t trying to hurt Uma, truly. He’d never try to hurt his friends. He just thought that, maybe if they could make it a joke, it wouldn’t be so hurtful anymore. He milled around the docks for a while before meandering back to the Lost Revenge and climbing up to the crow’s nest. He fell asleep at some point because he woke up and it was dark, clouds covering what could have been stars over head. Below, he could hear the crew moving about the ship,

“I  _don’t know_  where he is!” cowered CJ.

“Well someone better fucking find him or Uma’s coming for every last one of ye!” Harry barked back. Gil didn’t have to see him to know the way he ran his palm through his hair in frustration. He leaned over and looked to the deck to see CJ disappear below deck while Harry paced.

“Harry.” He spoke plainly. The dark haired pirate snapped his head up, but not happily. When Harry realized it was indeed Gil, he raised both eyebrows before lurching toward the mast to climb up. Once Harry heaved himself onto the platform, he collapsed to sit next to Gil in the already small space. He didn’t speak. “Nobody thought to look up here?” Gil offered tentatively.

“You didn’t think to tell anyone you’d gone?” Harry retorted. To that, Gil had no answer. “Look, I know that you’re tying.” He sat up a bit straighter, moving so his side was pressed against Gil.

“I am.”

“But don’t try so hard. And don’t run away from your problems.”

“But you kicked me–”

“And I came back out for you an hour later. We’ve been looking for you for three hours at least. Uma… she’s not happy.”

“I always say the wrong thing to her.”

“You know she’s not good at being soft. She’s angry because she’s worried.” Harry leaned over and planted a long kiss on Gil’s cheek. “I know you mean well, but you need to learn to watch for what she wants, not what she needs.”


	13. Celestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt on tumblr: "Could you write a Uma x Harry story inspired by a Tumblr post I saw: " You’re in love with him, and he’s in love with you, and it’s like a g******** tragedy, because you look at him and see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun. And you both think the other is just looking at the ground"? Thanks!!! :3

“I don’t have time for this, Gil.” Uma growled as the blonde pirate trailed behind her, picking up additional trays.

“It won’t take long, I promise!” Gil pleaded, dropping the trays in the sink quickly, “It’s really important to me.”

“I’m sorry Gil, I think I missed the part when I told you that I was concerned about what’s important to you.” She reminded him, carrying two full trays away from the kitchen. Gil Stopped in his tracks, not prepared for her harshness. After delivering the meals, Uma realized her error and turned around,

“Gil, I’m–” But he had left already, and she had work to do.

—–

“Gil, it’s my night off from the chip shoppe.” Harry raised both eyebrows, “But not yours. Does Uma know where you are?” His bare feet dangled over the rail of the deck; he looked like he might jump in.

“She knows I’m not there.” Gil admitted. Harry smiled. “Just come back with me.” a pause, “Please?” When Harry don’t respond still, Gil stepped closer and  offered in a quiet, genuine voice. “And I’m sure Uma would be really happy for your help.” At the name of their Captain, Harry considered the request, “come on.” Gil tugged Harry’s wrist happily, and Harry allowed himself to be pulled down from the railing.

—–

“Shops closed.” Uma groaned when Gil and Harry pushed though the door. When she looked up from the dishes, she frowned at the boys. “Thanks for your help Gil. You’ve been gone for over an hour. I’m keeping your tips.” she fumed, still washing. Harry pulled out a char and sat down, grinning at the confrontation.

“Uh…” Gil glanced at Harry, “Uma can you come sit?”

“No.” She seethed, prompting a slight chuckle from Harry and glaring. Gil straightened,

“Uma. sit down.” He demanded again. His assertion gave her pause. The corner of her lips twitched up,

“Assertive. Alright. Color me intrigued.” She sighed, and reached for a towel. She tried her arms off and sat down across from Harry after dropping the towel on the table. She locked eyes questioningly with Harry, who shrugged, and then they both turned to watch Gil. He began to babble,

“So this isn’t exactly how i wanted this to go, and I’ve been your friend for a good while now and even though I don’t always say the right thing, I think the three of us know each other pretty well and–”

“Gil.” Uma interrupted, making the blonde startle slightly. He went silent and turned specifically to address Uma,

“You’re in love with him.” Gil blurted, looking at his hands, ‘And he’s in love with you. And it’s…” He paused to think of what he could follow the revelation with, “it’s like a goddamn tragedy. Everyone can see it.” Uma and Harry stared each other down across the table; Uma guarded and Harry looking repentant. “Uma, you look at Harry like he’s the stars in the sky and he looks at you like you’re the sun, and you keep thinking that each other is looking away and…” Gil trailed off. He didn’t know what else to say. In the silence of the shop, the sound of Harry straightening in his chair seemed to echo. Uma spun one of her rings around her middle finger and stared at it. Gil looked away from the two, “You guys need to talk about this.” He asserted, and Uma and Harry locked eyes, a symposium between their gazes. “I’m gonna do the dishes.” He concluded.

“No.” Harry spoke before Gil could leave. Gil turned back toward them, but looked still at his hands, expecting confrontation. “Gil, we–”

“If I’m the sun, and he’s the stars, that must make you the moon.” Uma put out in a near whisper. Gil looked from his hands to Harry, and then to Uma, and then sat down.


	14. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Gil, and Uma find out about the core Four leaving

“No, that’s fine, um...” Harry nodded, “Thank you.” He murmured and pushed the door to the captain’s quarters shut as quietly as possible. The scrape of wood and slack of the latch wasn’t quiet enough though. 

“Huh-whozit?” Gil sat upright, jostling Uma’s sleeping form in the process. She grumbled and rolled over. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked over at Harry. “Who’re you talking to?” Harry crossed back over to the bed that would probably have been far too small for the three of them if it weren’t for the way Uma curled herself against the wall consistently. 

He sat himself down next to Gil, pulling the blanket to share and sighing,  “It’s just Jonas. It’s nothing, let's go back to sleep.” He stared distantly at the threadbare fabric they called a blanket, unmoving,

“Harry?” Gil wrapped his arm around Harry's and intertwined their fingers, "What's wrong?" He demanded, sounding fearful. Leave it to Gil to see right through Harry's attempt to remain placid. At Gil's insight Harry let his guard down. He was breathing heavily, tears threatening his eyes,

"They left us." He muttered, furiously wiping away evidence of his breakdown. Gil, sensing the gravity of those three words, jostled Uma awake. She groaned,

"What? Gil, you better have a good reason--"

" _Help_." Gil begged, pulling on her arm. The plea roused her fully awake and she moved to sit next to him. He eyes fell upon her first mate and widened with alarm,

"Harry! Harry, what's going on?" She crawled across Gil's lap to level with Harry. It wasn't that she'd never seen him vulnerable before, but the terror of not knowing why scared her more than anything.

"They left us." Harry repeated, barely a whisper.

"Who left, Harry?" Uma demanded, impatient.

"Jay." He started, and broke down further. Uma pulled him to her tightly. She knew. She understood, because 'they' meant-- "And Mal, and their two friends." Harry shuddered in her embrace. Gil frowned, unlike Uma, he didn't understand exactly what was going on.

He did understand though that his family was hurting. Uma seethed, and Harry hurt, and _none_ of it was okay. He didn't let go of Harry's hand, and he put his other arm around Uma, and he just held them.


	15. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon tumblr prompt: "Harry and Uma first kiss on the isle fic, please"

Harry jerked awake when Uma slammed the door to his quarters open. He’d fallen asleep propped against the wall, homework in his lap. His neck and back ached but he pushed himself to stand regardless. He rubbed his eyes as she paced and seethed,

“They _left_ , Harry! They just fucking left!” She barked, curling and uncurling her fists. He watched her, still groggy,

“Yes, I know. That was months ago. Is it morning?” She glared at her first mate; he took a slow breath,

“And then they had that stupid coronation and she was right there and decided she was gonna be Miss Goody Princess! She got everything!”

“Uma, just calm down. I know this is shitty but--”

“And  _now_ , now she’s gonna be a Lady of the Court! Six months from now there’s a big party just so the little princess can feel special! ‘Isle Citizen Reform, they said, like it would be more than just the first four they picked up! They left us here, alone, and she just--” Uma went silent as Harry grabbed her hand and snapped her out of her rant. She tried to tug out of his grip but he laced their fingers together and held fast. Finally, she met his gaze, blood boiling.

“Uma, you are not alone.” He reasoned. She exhaled slowly, her shoulders dropping incrementally. “They left.” He admitted, stepping closer to her, “But she doesn’t have everything.” He admitted meaningfully. Her whole demeanor changed; she relaxed, and faint smile glanced across her face.

“Harry I’m not in the mood for your--” She began, but was cut off with a kiss. Harry squeezed her hand more firmly and dropped his hook from the other in favor of placing it on Uma’s waist, but the sound of it hitting the floor startled Uma into pulling away. Harry exhaled a sound of protest and gazed at Uma like she’d just offered him water in the desert. They stood, withdrawn from everything but each other for a long moment. When Uma didn’t take further action, Harry moved both hands to her waist and kissed her again, pulling her against him strongly. His effort wasn’t required, because she stepped closer to him and held onto his shoulders to stay steady on her toes to match his height.

When they separated again, Harry was beaming. Uma leaned back down on her heels and smiled at his joy. “Thank you.” she offered quietly,

“Oh, for that?” He chucked, “You know, you are welcome, in fact, you can have as much as you--”

“I meant for listening.” She chuckled slightly as well. Harry saw his opening and took it.

“So did I.” He told her, and she outright laughed at that.


End file.
